Fucked in the Past
Our favourite idiots are about to mess up the past. Especially if one of them happens to be Fifi Characters *Red *Rapper *Fifi *Teen Fifi *Young Fifi *Steve Transcript (Red & Rapper are inside a bar both drinking beer and being bored) Rapper: Fuck, I'm so bored. Red: this time sucks let's go somewhere else Steve: (walks inside) Well I might as well get some beer before I bring these cookies to- Fifi: (Tackle Steve for the cookies) COOKIES!!! Steve: Augh get off me! (Red & Rapper start laughing at Steve) Rapper: Way to go shit head! Fifi: (eats cookies) part of a balanced pillow (Red & Rapper spot bright light in the back of the bar) Red: pretty light. (The Bartender pushes a machine out preparing to push it out the bar until Rapper stops him) Rapper: Just what you doing with that bro? Bartender: This time machine has to go. I should have never bought it from that brown guy. Red: how about we take it off your hands bar keep? Bartender: (thinks) Fine. But that'll cost you $50. Rapper: (pays him money) Thanks now fuck off. Bartender: But whatever you do, don't go to the past and- Rapper: Too late! (travels to the past with Red) Red: (sings) going to the past oh yeah! Fifi: HEY! look at that kid! (runs up and starts hugging Rapper) Rapper: Oh god It's Fifi as a kid. Fifi: Ginger dad man! (Red starts laughing at Rapper) Rapper: Cut it out! I'm not your ginger dad! Fifi: Oreo papa! (red laughs even more) Rapper: SHUT UP!!! Fifi: Waffer cookie daddy! Red: (laughs hard) i can't breathe! (Rapper throws a cookie near the school and Fifi chases after it, right at that moment Rapper uses the time machine with Red and transports further forward to a high school) Red: aw man. I should have recorded that. (a teenage Fifi skips out the high school) Fifi: ANIMAL COOKIE MAN! (jumps on Rappers back) Rapper: GOD DAMN IT!!! (Rapper tries to get Fifi off his back but ends up taking him, Red & Fifi back to the present where the present Fifi still eats her cookies.) Teen Fifi: MY COOKIE! Fifi: My cookie! (both fifi's fight for the cookies) Rapper: Damn I'd love to see a Fifi fight Red: (laughs more) Good thing I got that on camera. young Fifi: (climbs on Red) HI CRAZY MAN!!! Red: AUGH!!! What the fuck?! Rapper: Aah! How did the young Fifi get here! Young Fifi: I ate a hippo and made a wish to hide in your underwear! Rapper: Great! THREE FIFIS!!! Wolf is going to kill me! Fifi: WOLFY!!! Young Fifi: who's Wolfy? Teen Fifi: a puppy? Fifi: He's our Taco! All Fifis: WE HAVE A TACO! (Fifi runs off to find Wolf while the other two follow) Red: Wolf is gonna torture you for life. Rapper: Shit. (shows Wolf walking down the street) Wolf: Why do I have the sudden urge to torture Rapper for life? (all three Fifis jump out of nowhere and onto Wolf) Wolf: WHAT! THE!! FUUUUUUUUUCK!!! Young Fifi: I think I like Wolfy! Teen Fifi: I love Wolfy! Fifi: Wolfy is my taco Forever! Wolf: RapPERRRRR!!! Rapper: (peeks from behind a wall) Shit. How did he know it was me? Better get ready for a defense. '-end- ' Category:Short Episode